Enamoured
by Shan Sawyer Snape Malfoy
Summary: A random One-Shot fic that suddenly popped into my head. Draco and his fellow death eater Shan are in love, theyve been hiding from the others for so long, but now they are ready to show it. Snape is also in love with shan. A classic love triangle story. HBP Period Terrible at summaries, story is much better, if i do say so myself...


Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot and Shan (Whom i own myself)  
If i did own any of this i would be rich... sadly, im not...

No Flames Or Non-Constructive Critisism. :)

* * *

Shan could feel the shivers coursing through Draco as she stood next to him on the edge of the astronomy tower. His face contorted with misery. As snape let fly the killing curse, dumbledore toppled back from the tower, dead before he hit the ground. They raced down The stairs as Draco almost began to cry. She knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't a killer. She was, she'd killed many. Not clever at the young age of seventeen. Her soul torn to shreds. But as a single tear slipped down his Cheek, Shan lightly brushed her fingers against his. At the contact, he grabbed her hand and clasped it within his own.  
She looked at him, questioning her lover. They had always been secret from the death eaters. From Voldomort. They had both had the same statement drilled into their heads since birth 'don't fall in love, love is a weakness, don't ever allow yourself to be weak' And fratinizing with your allies! Well, in a life or death situation there's no time for love or heroics.  
The look in his eyes told her he was ready, he diddnt want them to be secret, and he would accept any pain that he would surely be put through. At this, shan held his hand tighter and her thumb caressed his fingers. She diddnt want them to hurt him for this.  
They both lifted their masks slightly. He leant his head over and he placed a light kiss on her lips. The death eaters diddnt like that. She heard the growls of disapproval behind them as they continued down the stairs. This wasn't the time for arguments like this.  
"Draco" came the sharp warning from behind.  
"Shan" Came another.  
He ignored them. Continuing to hold hands with Shan. She tried to un-tangle their hands, but he wasn't letting go.  
"No" he whispered to her "your mine, always."  
Shan diddnt smile, she rarely did, -especially in the presence of Death eaters- but Draco could see the smile in her eyes.  
"I Love you" He whispered  
Leaning her head towards his ear as they neared the bottom of the stairs, she said  
"I Love you to, my dragon"  
They raced across the grass as potter sprinted out -Typical potter, can never leave something alone!- spitting curses at Snape. Shan sent a curse at him, Draco couldn't hear what it was, but by looking at the results, It was sectumsempra. Potter fell to the floor and Snape darted round, locking eyes with Shan. 'Oh those beautiful eyes' he thought.  
Snape was in love with shan, she diddnt know, obviously. But it was More than any woman ever. More than Lily. He diddnt know about her and Draco. She winked at him and he ran alongside them. Looking back, someone had rushed out to potter and was tending to his wounds. Shans hand was gripped tighter as The giants hut went up in Flames and they Ran quicker out of Hogwarts. The school that had once been their home. Shan grabbed Snape's hand and Once they were outside the gate, they apperated.  
They all fell to the ground outside Malfoy Manor. Shaking and sweating, and all bleeding from several cuts on their bodies. They were all breathing hard, so they lay on the ground for a few moments, allowing their heart rate to return to normal. Shan was still gripping Draco's hand tightly. She rolled over and came face to face with him. Ripping off her mask, and him removing his, she kissed him. Momentarily forgetting Snape's presence, as her tounge swept over Draco's lower lip. He pulled her on top of him, but continuing to roll, so he was hovering over her. Ducking his head back down, he once again captured Shans lips in a searing kiss. Then he suddenly wasn't there anymore, that feeling of safety ripped away, that feeling of being loved. Gone.  
Draco was sprawled next to her on the floor, clutching his side. Snape standing over him, Anger in his eyes as he stamped all over his face.  
Shan stood, wand drawn, snarling at snape.  
"The FUCK!" She screamed at him. He diddnt say anything as Draco stood. Blood streaming from his nose, clutching his side.  
"You and HIM?" Snape snarled.  
"Naturally. What's it to you? " She glared at him.  
Then she remembered Draco. She wiped away his tears, her face softening when she looked at him. She healed his wounds and kissed his cheek.  
"Go inside, Your room, wait for me. Get your stuff We won't be staying long,love"  
Draco whispered something in her ear. Then walked to the house.  
As soon as he were out of sight, Shan spun around and pointed her wand at Snape's heart.  
"How DARE You?"  
Snape just looked at her. She lowered her wand slightly. Then he struck. He leant forward, and mashed his lips with hers. He pulled her closer and ran a hand though her one-side-shorter hair. Shans lips remained unresponsive and her hands lay firmly against his chest and she pushed. He flew Backwards and she one again held her wand up.  
"Crucio"  
Snape deflected easily.  
She turned and stalked away, cloak billowing out behind. A very Snape-like look. Snape couldn't speak, She had used an Unforgivable. She was a true Death Eater.  
Snape finally regained his wits and called after the black haired teen. "I Love You Shan"  
She gave him a death glare and replied  
"I Know Nothing Of The Word"  
Snape just stood there, Then...he dissaperated.

Shan had apperated up to Draco's room as he was packing a small bag.  
"Draco..."  
He looked up slightly,  
"Yes love?"  
"You know I love you, right?"  
Draco moved away from The side of the bed and wrapped both arms around her, He buried his face into  
Her hair.  
"I know"  
She nuzzled her face into his neck as the door burst open and an Extremely pissed off, severus snape burst in. Shan and Draco visibly stiffened, but diddnt turn away from each other. They diddnt look up.  
"Get away from her Draco" He growled.  
"No, She is mine, Always."  
Snape Strode up to them and forced them apart.  
"SNAPE! FUCK OFF!" Shan Screamed.  
Draco charged at him and punched him square in the face,  
"Petrificus Totalus" Shan drawled as Snape clutched his nose.  
He fell to the floor, paralysed blood still pumping from his nose, Draco grabbed his bag, and hers which he had also packed.  
She walked over the mirror as Draco removed snape from the room.  
"Come on love" Draco said quietly, She diddnt look up from her reflection.  
He stood behind her and wrapped both arms around her.  
Tears began to pour down her cheeks. This is how it always went. She would have a firm exterior in others presence, but as soon as she were alone with Draco, She would let her true self show through. Draco knew how she felt, so when she cried like this - which was rarely- He held her. Held her like there was nothing else in the world. She said nothing as Draco pulled her to the bed that was centred against the far wall.  
They lay down next to each other,  
Pulling the Fluffy Black comforters over them.  
Draco allowed her to bury her face in his chest, and he kissed the top of Shans head.  
"H-He s-said he l-loves me..." She whispered.  
Draco pulled her tighter and Snarled,  
"Fucking pervert"  
They both fell silent.  
"Shan?"  
"Yeah Dray?"  
"Marry Me?"  
"Yes"  
Draco grinned as she sat up and kissed him,  
"You know, they're gonna be really pissed about this..."  
Draco merely laughed and said  
"So? Your Mine"  
All Tears Forgotten, She smiled and said  
"Always, Draco"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about any mistakes, I dont have a Betta so...  
I Hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone has any ideas for me, send me a PM :)

Ahhh... The muse is weary, i need reviews to keep me going...

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


End file.
